1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument possessing an automatic accompaniment function and an automatic performance function. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which uses a portion of the data created for the automatic performance for carrying out automatic accompaniment.
2. Prior Art
A conventional electronic musical instrument possessing an automatic accompaniment function is known and is described below.
1. The autobase code (hereafter referred to as ABC) patterns of such things as rhythm, bass, and codes are inserted into memory, read out, and then accompaniment is performed. PA1 2. The pattern (custom pattern) suited to the performer's performance, is inputted in real time used by a manually operable unit, created, and then placed into memory: this is then read out and accompaniment is performed. Further details of this prior art can be referenced in Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 61-292690 which discloses an electronic musical instrument previously proposed by the applicant of the present invention.
However, the automatic accompaniment function of the above-mentioned conventional electronic musical instrument, in the case of number 1, in order not to pass the reproduction of the patterns previously put into memory, has the drawbacks that change and taste are limited. Additionally, there are also drawbacks in the case in which the instrument does not suit the performer.
Additionally in the case of the above-mentioned number 2, optional patterns can be made; however, there are also drawbacks in that much time, labor and trouble are required since the performer must create the data for the automatic performance Just to make these optional patterns.